


I Don't Need You (But Anyway)

by imsokyoriosyeh (need2ficsmyhart)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Injury (but not graphic), M/M, Minki Centric (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/need2ficsmyhart/pseuds/imsokyoriosyeh
Summary: Aron wasn't sure why they kept Minki around. Minhyun could say that he straight up hated the guy. Dongho could never feel comfortable around him. But Jeonghyun knows, and they all agree, that they wouldn't give him up.That being said, Minki would die for every one of them.(NU'EST Zombie Apocalypse AU)





	I Don't Need You (But Anyway)

Aron wasn’t sure why they kept Minki around.

 

Literally, all he did was use up their resources, waste their time with stupid questions and end up getting injured during fights and chases.

 

It went against every one of his survival instincts to keep Minki around; he was deadweight.

 

And yet here he was, trying to help Minki through a window, which was stuck around his ass.

 

“Try moving around,” He repeated, “Wiggle.”

Minki snarled “I’ve been trying, hyeong, stop saying that and actually help me!”

 

Aron found grip at Minki’s waist and pulled, only to have Minki smack him in the neck.

 

“What the hell?”

“Not like _that!”_ Minki writhed.

“Fucking hell, then how?” Aron snapped, “How the fuck did you even manage to get stuck? Even Dongho fit through here.”

Minki still managed to look coy, despite the fact they they were both in several layers of panicked, “My ass is a treasure to behold. It comes at a price, which is being inopportunely big.”

“Bitch, if that hoard catches up to us because your ass got stuck in a window I’m leaving you.”

“Yeah right,” Minki rolled his eyes, but his voice was growing increasingly shaky, “You… you wouldn’t.”

 

He wouldn’t. Minki had a way of being right about terrible things at terrible times.

 

“Take a deep breath,” Aron hooked his arm under Minki’s armpits, “And no complaints this time, okay?”

 

Minki nodded, and sucked in a noisy breath. Aron planted a foot on the wall and leaned his whole weight into pulling. A minute later, Minki went tumbling face-first into the ground, and he landed hard on his back.

 

Through the window, the hoard was approaching sluggishly. Then they noticed them, and dragged their feet slightly faster.

 

Then the hoard surged forward, and Aron slammed the window shut.

 

He grabbed Minki by the arm, “Get up!”

 

They took off running, Minki slowing him down at first, then overtaking him and barely even panting.

 

The hoard burst through the house behind them.

 

* * *

Minhyun hated being in the car with Minki.

 

He would always, always backseat drive, even if he was half conscious or bleeding through his shirt, he would comment randomly, and always at the worst time.

 

“Slow down, the road’s too bumpy.”

“Slow down? We’re running from a goddamn hoard and you want me to slow down?”

“You’re going to crash us into something again,” Minki replied, wiping a bit of the blood running down his cheek.

Minhyun glared through the rearview mirror, “That was one time at night when I couldn't see shit. It’s the middle of the fucking day--”

“Minhyun, eyes on the road,” Jonghyun sighed from the passenger seat, “ Minki, please.”

“Fine, I’ll shut up.”

 

The rest of the ride was quiet, but Minki didn’t need to talk to be noisy. Minhyun could feel his glare burning into the back of his headrest. It made his neck shiver slightly in frustration.

 

And maybe in actual pain. His neck had just started hurting lately. He shrugged it off as minor though. He could deal.

 

The drive was uneventful. No stragglers clung to the sides of the car. Jonghyun and Aron didn’t have to lean out the windows to shoot anyone.

 

They found a run-down convenience store, standing small, empty, isolated, and still powered. They stopped there for the night, chaining and blocking up all entrances. They left one window open for timekeeping.

 

“I’ll find something for dinner,” Minhyun said as an excuse to get up, walk around and not have to talk to Minki.

 

Minki called after him, “Bring me back some ice cream.”

 

Minhyun was going to do that for himself, thank you very much. But maybe, just maybe, he had found an extra pint.

 

* * *

Dongho couldn’t be comfortable with Minki around.

 

It wasn’t that Minki was a bad person. Sure, he was a little bit unreliable and impatient, but he was kind, sometimes, and could crack some of the best jokes and comebacks Dongho had ever heard.

 

He didn’t like having him around because he was so worryingly fragile.

 

“Can I take a look at that?” Dongho asked, like he did after literally every encounter where they had to fight or run.

 

Minki complied, sitting still as he assessed the cut across his face. His skin healed quickly, but was so delicate all the same. He bled and bruised but never scarred.

 

“It’s not too deep,” He concluded, “And it’s not infected. I’ll just clean it out and bandage it. Anything else?”

“Not really, “ Minki shrugged, “Like, I landed on my arm, but doesn’t seem too bad.”

 

Minki’s right middle and ring finger were bent at disturbingly odd angles, and his entire forearm was skinned raw and bleeding. It wasn't very major, but Dongho wanted to slap himself for not noticing.

 

“Uh… alright, try not to get those dirty, I’ll go find the med kit.”

 

He dug around behind the counter, silently contemplating why he was the medic of their group. Because he didn’t want to fight? Because he got queasy at the sight of blood? No, that made no sense.

 

“Need help?”

Dongho looked up and smiled, “Oh, it’s fine. I’m just looking through all the drawers. Do you need me to fix anything up for you?”

Minhyun touched the back of his neck, then shrugged, “Well, no, but you look stressed out. And you were muttering a bit. What’s up?”

Dongho laughed, “Just processing. It think we’re all really stressed anyway.”

“Eh, true. Sure you don’t need help?”

“Sure. Thanks though.”

“No problem, I’ll be taking a shit if you need me.”

“Okay.”

 

Minhyun walked off, and Dongho sighed. Crisis averted.

 

Well not really. He was just constantly panicking nowadays. Talking to Minhyun was calm in comparison, much calmer than he would have been in school, choking back a confession and laughing too hard, like any loser in front of their crush.

 

“Dongho? I’m kind of _bleeding out_ here.”

 

Right, medic, “Sorry, just a minute.”

“Sure,” Minki replied, “ _Really_ feeling the blood loss. No big deal though, just saying.”

 

* * *

Jonghyun couldn't explain Minki.

 

“I really don’t get why you’re so defensive of him,” Aron sighed, sipping his cola, “He’s an asshole, just admit it.”

 

He and Aron were sitting at the table by the window they hadn’t blocked off. They’d found that some of the coolers were still working, and still had.soda in them. The others had set up their sleeping bags towards the center of the store.

 

“He is a bitch,” Jonghyun sighed, “But he means well, I’m telling you.”

“He’s a _snake_ bitch,” Aron lowered his voice, “I feel like he would blow us off at any moment.”

“Would you get rid of him then?” Jonghyun asked.

“Well, I would,” Aron shrugged, “But he’s… Jesus I don't know.”

Jonghyun sipped his own can, “Exactly. I can’t explain it. We just need him around.”

“He’s deadweight.”

“Well his weight hasn’t killed us.”

“ _Yet_.”

“Is that cold cola?”

 

They turned. Minki was blinking at them slowly, hair already messy and clothes slightly more rumpled.

 

Aron sighed, standing from his seat, “Take mine. I’m going to sleep.”

“Night,” Jonghyun called as Minki took the seat beside him.

“I want to drink from yours.”

“Okay,” they switched cans, and Minki took a long sip before speaking again, quietly.

“Minhyun’s neck is acting up. He's just being a stubborn asshat. Aron-hyeong landed pretty hard on his back when he pulled me out. Saw him rubbing it awhile ago.”

“Mhm,” Jonghyun mumbled into his can, “Do I just ask them about it?”

“Not in front of Dongho. The guy’s already freaking out like fuck. But yeah.”

“Okay, thanks,” he glanced at the bandages around Minki’s arm, “How’s that for you?”

“It doesn't hurt. Not as bad as it looks. But I’ll be slightly more useless for a bit.”

Jonghyun smiled slightly, “You're not useless.”

 

He couldn’t explain Minki. He didn't know how to put his personality into words, he just did what he did and it worked. It worked like magic.

 

* * *

Minki was tired of Aron, and Dongho, Minhyuk, and Jonghyun talking behind his back.

 

He knew what they were saying. He always knew. He was useless, he was a deadweight, he was slowing them down.

 

He knew. But looking at them all sleeping now, lying around in sleeping bags in a convenience store, he can’t bring himself to be mad, or even slightly bitter about it.

 

He was glad to be here with them. He didn’t need them to _appreciate_ him, he just needed to keep them alive, one way or another, to make sure that no matter what he did or what happened to him, at the end of the day, all he cared about was that they were safe.

 

He would probably die for every person in this damn store, if it came to that. Every single one of them.

 

Except maybe the undead clerk slowly trudging towards them, groaning and dripping blood, or some fluid.

 

Minki paused too long trying to decide who to wake up. The clerk lunged for Minhyun, and he charged forward screaming his throat raw.

 

Well, fuck it, he might _actually_ die for them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this is but its here, so enjoy i guess (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> sorry for any typos or mistakes


End file.
